Two Clans: Ryun versus Scarr
Familial Disputes It had been six months. Six months of walking and interdimensional travel, fighting off robbers, helping people, trying to find that one person in the universe that could handle these long pieces of metal on his waist his brother called swords. He had unsheathed them before. They were just a regular Wakizashi and rapier, just fancy decorations on them. He had even swung the former one, it was so light compared to his own giant weapon carried on his back, it felt like he was using a toothpick. But he knew today was different in a way. In the kind of way how you know it's going to be a bad day, and until it actually starts you want to hide in your closet and sing "Kumbayah" all of the time until the end of that day. But, he did what he did best: Ignored it and kept walking. It had also been six months for Ryun. Six months since the defeat of Seireitou and the beginning of the Land of Mountains peace time. Ryun was walking along a dirt path, forged in the middle of a forest in the Land of Lightning. He was on his way to signing a peace treaty with Kumogakure to finally end the dispute between the Mountain and the Lightning. That's when he noticed he had company. A man was also walking up the path, and he didn't look happy. The path he had taken was supposedly seldom used. But that was obviously wrong in this case. Scarr had not expected company either. He did not want company, as his usual good luck seemed to run out after his brother's death. So, in relation to luck, he normally ended up having to share the road with robbers and thugs. Out of precaution, he stopped, taking a look at the man slowly heading towards him, a long distance away. Ryun kept his head lowered as he eyed the newcomer, he quickly engaged his Sharingan in order to study the newcomer's chakra. The amount surprised him, "Who the hell is this guy?" he thought to himself. The two men where now deadly close to one another, both eying the other coldly as now they were side by side. As the distance closed between them, it seemed like the air began to thicken, as if the tension materialized only slightly, condensing in an invisible fog that threatened to snap the two men soon. And then soon became now. Scarr spun around at blinding speeds, contorting and twisting into a wisp of smoke, a rain of throwing weapons, kives, kunai, shuriken, senbon, sickles, everything pouring out from where had been a moment earlier, the sphere of death growing at a fast rate, a nearly inescapable attack. and he was nowhere to be seen. Ryun closed his eyes and leaped into the air twirling in mid air to dodge a few on coming kunai, then as he fell he drew his own, and using the advantages of the Sharingan, blocked the oncoming kunai with his own. When it ended all that was heard was the wind as the dust cleared. Ryun used his Sharingan to detect Scarr's chakra signal. He then tossed a kunai with an explosive tag in that direction, igniting the surround forest in the process. On top of the fire, the explosion had caused a large tree to fall, crushing multiple smaller ones in the process. There was a great deal of dust sent up, and an array of small weaponry scattered along the trunks of surrounding trees. As the loud bang and subsequent crashing became silent, there was an unusual absence of sound. Nothing was happening. At least for a small while. Then came the loud part. Scarr had not been crushed or blow apart by the trees or bomb. He had jumped when he heard- heard - the kunai being thrown, so high into the air it was as if he was looking down at Ryun from a bird's eye view. He drew his sword, the blade reshaping itself slowly into a more curved form, and changing into an aqua color, and when he reached the peak of his jump, he began to flip head over heels, his sword covering his back, edge out. The spinning became so fast it was like a saw blade, the edge adorned with a vivid blue tint. As he fell, he also gained momentum, his impending crash into the earth only a second away. Ryun's skill with his mature Sharingan allowed him to see Scar's approach. He dodged but was thrown back by the after shock, "Who the hell are you?" he asked. Standing in a giant rut, Scarr turned to Ryun, his sword reverting to its long and silverish state. "My name... Is Scarr Eromalc, Kitsune wanderer and former captain of the Guardians."